The Adventures of Team Terra
by I483
Summary: Battles to be won, fights to be lost. After watching my mother murdered and then murdering the man who killed her, I ran to get away from it all. I thought that my life was over. Thankfully, the god of this world gave me a second chance. Used to be "On the Run."
1. Prolouge

**OK, new story. I have, what, three going on at the same time? That's insane. Now, like I said in the in the description, this will have blood and swearing, lots of swearing. This is normal in some parts of the world. Hell, I even have a friend who has been swearing since he was six! Well, anyways, this is the prologue, (you don't say?) so this will... I lost my train of thought. :P Watching the history channel as I'm writing this, so, yeah. Anyways, onwards and upwards!**

Prolouge

Roy was a average person where he lived, but there was one main difference between him and other fifteen year olds. His dad was killed in a car crash, putting Roy and his mother into a state of depression. The father was their only source of cash, so, when he died, they had to move so that they could have a more affordable house to live in. This didn't help Roy any more, since he had to say goodbye from his friends, making him more secluded from others lives. They lived in a unsafe area both in his old town, as in his new one, so, when his dad was alive, he taught Roy self defense and also for defense of others, which Roy so far has never had to do. He knew that anything could happen here at any time, but he did not expect what happened on his way home from school.

Roy was contemplating his school, which was not very exciting. More homework, more classes, blah blah blah. Nothing different. Something that was different was a feeling of doom that he was feeling standing outside of his house. Before he could think of anything that could cause this, he heard an ear splitting scream echo through the neighborhood. He knew who that scream came from.

"Mom!" he shouted, racing through the garden, up the stairs, and through the front door. What he say was horrific.

A man was standing there with a knife in his hand, covered in blood, while his mother was on the floor, dead by that same knife that the man was holding with blood spreading throughout the floor.

"Why?" Roy asked. "Why did you do this?"

"Your father killed my wife in a car crash, and I came to get my revenge," the man said.

"My dad died in that car crash, too!" Roy said, getting angry.

"Well, he killed my wife, so I took his," the man said, making Roy furious. "Now, if you don't say anything, we can both get away from this without any more harm."

"Over my dead _fucking _body," Roy said, throwing down his backpack and getting ready to fight.

"Oh, so we have a bold one here, eh?" the man asked. He would've said more, but Roy had already knocked the knife out of his hand and was getting ready to do something that he has always wanted to do since his dad had taught him it.

Roy did an uppercut to the man's chin, knocking his head back, before elbowing him in the the stomach, causing the man to keel over, and then doing a leg sweep, knocking the man's legs out from under him and causing him to fall to the floor.

Roy went over to the knife, picked it up, and, in his rage, went over to the man, and, just like the man did to his mom, stabbed the man in the heart, killing him instantly. Roy stepped back, finally coming out of his rage to see what he had done.

"Fuck!" he said. "I had to kill him, didn't I? I just fucking had to!"

Then, he heard sirens and cars parking outside of his house.

"Well, that's just fucking great!" Roy said. "First this, and now the police?"

Roy knew about fingerprints, and realized that his fingerprints were all over the knife, and he was the only one alive in the house, and so he would be put into jail for murder for two people. So, Roy did the only thing that the normal person would do in that situation.

He ran.

He ran out the back door towards the nearby fields as the sun began to go down. He kept on running, trying to get to the mountains in the distance. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get there by the end of the day, but he still ran. As he did so, he realized that he had no mother, no father, no grandparents, and no aunts or uncles of any kind. He was an orphan, which just caused him to want to run even more.

The sun has been down for a few hours, and Roy was quickly loosing energy, when, in a set of woods, he collapsed onto his knees.

"No," he said to himself. "I have to keep going."

Roy stood up and took two steps before something hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out instantly.

**How did you like it? Not very long, but that is the same for all prologues I write, so, yeah. This will be a good one to write, since, just like this character does, I swear like a sailor. :P Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Body, Old Memories

**I've been meaning to update this for the past few days, but shit happens, so, yeah. Anyways, this is going to be a chapter where Roy gets settled into his new life. One difference is that he does NOT have amnesia, which is where the title comes from, so, yeah. Another thing is that Roy does not know about Pokemon except for Pikachu, so he does not know what he is or many other Pokemon until he gets told. Anyways, onwards and upwards!**

****Part 1: On the Run

Chapter 1: New Body, Old Memories

Roy got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, who the _fuck _decided it would be funny if they were to hit me in the head?" Roy asked no one in particular. He looked around and saw that he was still in a forest.

"Well, at least the cops haven't caught up to me yet," he said to himself. "I'd better keep moving. I was heading west, so I'm guessing that I'm still facing west, so lets go!" Roy was off.

In the woods near where Roy woke up, a Houndoom was watching him.

"Well well well," he said to himself. "Looks like we are going to have a nice Riolu for dinner." The Houndoom took off after Roy.

After a few minutes of running, Roy began to notice a few things. "Okay, I know that I would be exhausted by this point, so why am I not?" he wondered to himself. "And why does everything look taller?"

As Roy was running, he passed by a small pond which held clear water. Roy looked at it and realized that he was very thirsty.

"Well, might as well get a drink of water. It's right there, so I might as well take it," he said, going up to the pond.

Roy cupped his hands and put them into the water, but then realized something. He took his hands out and looked at them.

"Why the hell are my hands paws and blue?" he asked. He then looked at his face in the water and quickly crawled away.

"Okay," he said to himself after calming down. "I am a blue thing with two large ears and a black mask-thing. I have some messed up dreams."

Roy went back over to the pond and looked back into it. "At least my eyes are still hazel," he said to himself.

Just then, the Houndoom walked out of the forest.

Roy looked at the Houndoom and asked, "Who are you?"

"Your death," the Houndoom replied with a sneer on his face.

"How nice," Roy said. "I've faced others that have said that and have come to beat them up."

"Well, this will be different," the Houndoom said. "Prepare to become dinner!"

The Houndoom lunged at Roy, who quickly sidestepped him, giving Roy a perfect time to throw a few punches at the Houndoom. The Houndoom then turned quickly towards Roy, batting him with his head, sending him flying into a tree.

"Okay," Roy said after that. "That hurt, so this is not a dream."

Roy then ran towards the Houndoom, using an uppercut before kicking it in the chest, pushing it back. He then took out the front legs by doing a leg sweep and then kicked him in the face, bringing him down.

"Okay, that was difficult," Roy said, running west again.

After a few minutes, a Pikachu ran in front of Roy, causing him to stop.

"A Pikachu?" he asked himself. "That's a Pokemon, which means that I'm a Pokemon, and same with that dog thing that I just fought. Well, that is something to think about."

About two hours later, Roy made it out of the forest and directly into some mountains. One of them had a cave near the top of it.

"Well, let's see how well this will work," Roy said, climbing up the mountain.

After a few minutes, Roy made it up to the cave. "Well, this looks good," he said. "Huge for me, decent sized for a human, so I will like this."

After a few minutes, Roy realized something.

"Okay, if I want to make this at least a makeshift home, I'm going to need a bed, and, just in case it gets cold, I need some wood," he said.

Roy went back down the mountain and went back into the forest. He found a few pieces of wood and some apples. He went back to the cave and made a small fire pit and put the wood in there before going back down. Back in the forest, Roy got a pile of leaves and also a few small sticks for the fire.

Getting back up to the cave, Roy put the leaves down to make a bed.

"I hope the crap that my old friends said back home was true," Roy said under his breath.

After that was said and done, Roy turned his attention to the fire. He took one of the sticks, put it into a small indent in the log, and then began to rub it, trying to make fire.

"Okay," he said. "I've seen this work on TV, so it must work now."

After fifteen more minutes, Roy finally got a small fire going, so he put the log into the middle of the pile of logs, and, after a few minutes, a raging fire was going, and Roy was able to keep himself warm without his bed becoming ablaze.

As this was going on, the sun was going down, and, soon enough, it was night.

After a half hour, Roy heard a voice outside, though it was very faint over the sound of the fire.

"H-h-help!" the voice said, immediately getting Roy to the edge of the cave. What he saw was a red-orange Pokemon with lots of tails being chased by three of the dogs that he fought before. After the Pokemon shouted again, Roy knew that it was a girl, and ran down the mountain in pursuit.

After a few minutes, Roy finally caught up to them, and saw that they were in a clearing, having the Pokemon surrounded. Roy walked into the clearing.

"Hey!" he said, getting the attention of the three dogs. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to hit a girl?"

Apparently, this got the three of them very angry, as they all attacked Roy, who skillfully dodged them. Roy picked out one of them, and then leaped towards it, catching it off guard as he quickly did an uppercut to it and then brought his fist down on its head, bringing that into the ground. He then turned to another one, charging it and sliding under it, throwing a few punches to its soft underside, and then gave a few punches to the side, making that one go down, too.

He then turned his attention to the last one, which was the biggest of them all. He ran up to it as it lowered its head and opened its mouth. After a few seconds, a huge burst of fire came from it, to which Roy spun around and jumped backwards over the flames. He land on the muzzle of the mutt, closing its mouth and cutting the stream of fire. The dog then shook its head, throwing Roy off and to the ground.

"Now your dead," it said, preparing another Flamethrower, to which Roy could do nothing to stop it, but, before it could get its attack, the red-orange fox Pokemon attacked the dog quickly, taking it down. Roy got up and brushed himself off.

"That wasn't all that bad," Roy said to the Pokemon.

"Are you kidding me?" the Pokemon said. "Compared to you, I did awful! You took down two Houndoom with various attacks, yet I only took down one!

"And you saved my life in doing so," Roy replied.

"Hmpf," the Pokemon said. "I don't see a lot of Riolu around here."

"I'm not from around here," Roy said.

"Figures," the Pokemon said. "Anyways, I'm Flaze the Vulpix. Who are you?"

"I'm Roy the Riolu," Roy said. "I may see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Flaze said. "Night!"

"Night," Roy replied, running back towards his cave.

When he got back, the fire was out, and the bed was unscathed.

"Well, one less thing I have to worry about," Roy said, getting into his bed and quickly falling asleep.

**How about that one? Huh? Huh? No? :( Kidding! Anyways, Flaze was a name that I thought of when thinking about this story. It is a combination of Flame and Blaze. I couldn't do it the other way around, because then it would be Blame! That wouldn't work. Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Appearances, New Moves

**Okay, so I have three things to say. One, please don't kill me for not updating! I've had a lot of homework that I have been doing, as well as cross country meets on Saturdays. The second thing is that, yes, I know, this is a bad chapter name. I haven't had the time to create a good one. The third thing is that, if your reading this after reading the first chapter before this chapter was posted is that I have added a new thing to the first chapter. Unlike past stories, I am not going to make a trilogy or anything. Everything is just going to be on this story, and I will not end this soon. The name of the story will also change depending on the name of the part. Anyways, onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 2: New Appearances, New Moves

Roy got up the next morning.

"Gah," he said, looking behind him. "I didn't even know I had a tail until I slept on it funny."

He then looked at his tail in astonishment, and then at his hands. "What the hell?" he said. "Why am I fucking gold or something like that?"

He thought for a moment, and then said, "Okay, two conclusions. One, this world is messed up, and two," he said, hanging his head. "My life fucking sucks."

Just then, he heard another call for help from Flaze. He ran to the cave entrance and saw her running from two Houndoom. Roy shook his head.

"Damn, that girl can't stay out of trouble, can she?" he asked himself. He then ran down the side of the mountain.

When he reached the bottom, he made a timed jump that let him land right on the back of one of the passing Houndoom, who turned his head to see who had just added some extra weight.

"Surfs up, dude!" Roy said in a joking manner, jumping to the other Houndoom to avoid getting shaken off.

After landing on the other Houndoom, Roy was able to distract them and keep them from attacking Flaze anymore.

"Come on! Bring it!" Roy taunted.

The Houndooms looked at each other and then used Flamethrower at the same time.

"Oh, shit," Roy said, waiting to become golden brown. He stuck out his right hand like it was going to do something to protect him.

As a matter of fact, it did. Somehow, someway, the fire swirled around both of his feet and his right hand, being absorbed into them.

Roy, as well as the Houndooms, where surprised, but Roy was the one to react first.

"Okay, now you two are going to get it," he said.

Running up to them, Roy did his usual uppercut, followed by a few jabs to the stomach, knocking one out. With the other one, he ran up to him, slid under him, giving a few jabs to the stomach, and then punched his face to next week.

Roy then shook off his hands. "Whew," he said. "That was intense."

He then looked at his right hand and saw that it was on fire.

"What the hell?" he said. He then saw that both of his feet were on fire, too.

"Okay, that is messed up," he muttered. He then stopped thinking about it and the fire went away.

"What in the...You know what? I'm not even going to ask," Roy said.

Flaze then walked up to Roy. "Hey, Roy! You look..."

"Different? Yeah, I figured that one out," Roy said.

"Well, it's nice to see you again," Flaze replied.

"Yeah, just try not to get into any more trouble, will ya?" Roy asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Flaze replied back. "It's not my fault that the tribe thinks of this as their territory."

"Wait, tribe?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know? The tribe is about a thousand large when together, yet are usually fractured," Flaze explained.

"Well, shit, I might be screwed then," Roy said.

"Could you at least try to watch your language?" Flaze asked.

"No, not possible, at least not unless..." Roy began, but stopped before he said "my parents are around."

"Unless?" Flaze questioned.

"Nevermind. I'm going to look for food. Seeya!" Roy said, walking off.

After a while, Roy got enough Apples to feed himself for the night. He went back to the cave and decided to rest.

He did forget one thing, though. Firewood.

When Roy woke up from his rest, his teeth were chattering and he felt like he had ice on his left hand.

Which, as a matter of fact, he did.

"Oh God!" Roy said, trying to keep his hand from death by ice.

After a few minutes of trying to melt it off with his new fire abilities, which failed, he asked no one in particular, "Is there any way to get this off?"

He thought about it for a second, and then he didn't think about it, as in he didn't think about the ice, and, just like the fire, it went away.

"Well, this is certainly getting interesting," Roy said. "I can use that in battle. That will be so much fun!"

With that, another day of his new life came and past.

He woke up at night as a few drops of rain began to fall. He didn't mind the rain. It was the thunder and the lightening that bothered him. As long as it was only rain, he would be fine. He drifted back to sleep, wondering what this new opportunity would hold for him.

**Hey! Finished! Yeah! Okay, so then the "fire and ice" things were my idea. I gave him fire punch, blaze kick, and ice punch. If you guys are saying that Riolu can't get those moves ordinarily, then I say to you that he is not a normal Pokemon, so those rules do not apply. Anyway, R&R and I will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Teammate?

**Okay, to make it up for all of you guys who where waiting for me to update, I'll make it up for you by updating twice in two days! Amazing, huh? Anyways, read and review, rest and relax, and onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 3: New Teammate?

Roy woke up a few days later, with his usual morning routine. Only problem was that there were no Houndoom. None. He ran into not a single one. This caused Roy to have a bad feeling about what was going to happen. He met Flaze in the afternoon.

"Have you seen any Houndoom today?" Roy asked her.

"No. Have you?"

"No," Roy replied. "That makes me worried, like they're going to do something, but we don't know what they're planning."

"Yeah, something is up," Flaze said. "Something is up, and I don't like it one bit."

"Yeah, same. I'm going to go and see if I can find out what's going on," Roy said.

After that, Roy went through the forest, looking for anything to tip him off to what would happen. Eventually, he did.

While jumping through the trees on their branches (something that he has become very good at), he heard a faint voice coming from the edge of the forest. He jumped over to where he heard the noise, and, staying hidden in the tree, was shocked by what he saw.

Standing there was most likely the whole entire part of the tribe that had been following him. All of them were talking about some sort of death and destruction to "the one" that had embarrassed their tribe. They then said that they had to get rid of the one that "the one" was protecting. After hearing this, Roy knew exactly what they were talking about.

The person that "the one" was protecting? Flaze. That meant that "the one" was him.

He was on the hit list of one of the most feared tribes in the world.

"Well, shit," Roy said when they were almost finished and about to head out. "I need to warn Flaze of this."

He ran off from the many Houndoom and found Flaze only a small bit away.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"A lot of things. None of them good," Roy replied.

"Like?"

"They are about to make a move to kill you," Roy said, very seriously.

"Oh, that is bad," Flaze said.

"Bad? Bad? This is terrible! They're getting rid of you so they can get rid of me!" Roy shouted.

"Well, what can we do?" Flaze asked.

"I fight, you stay away," Roy replied.

"Why can't I fight?" Flaze asked.

"Because they would focus everything on you," Roy replied.

"Good point. But where can I go?" Flaze asked.

"Go up the side of this mountain to the cave," Roy said, pointing at the nearby mountain. "That's where I have been for the past few days."

"Okay," Flaze said. "Just, don't get yourself killed, please?"

"Fine," Roy said, jokingly. With that, she was gone.

And so Roy waited for the Houndoom to come.

They came within five minutes of Flaze's departure.

'God, I hope they didn't see Flaze,' Roy thought.

"Who are you, and were is that disgraceful Vulpix?" The lead Houndoom asked.

"What, nobody told you who "the one" is?" Roy said, toying with the leader.

"No, I have not," he said. "If you know, you should tell us before we fry you and then eat you."

"You're looking at him," Roy said.

The Houndoom's eyes narrowed. "You bitch! You have embarrassed us and will never get away with it!"

"Aw, come on! I was just trying to have a little fun!" Roy said. His joking turned to focus as he had to leap out of the way of a Flamethrower. The fight was on.

Even though the whole part of the tribe was not there, he was still outnumbered thirty to one. The only way he pulled out on top was because he was able to string together long combos to knock out three at a time. After half an hour of fighting, it was only him and the leader.

"You will never win," the Houndoom sneered.

"Try me," Roy said.

The two ran towards each other, and Roy leapt over the leader, and then turned around to face him. The leader had, too, already faced him.

'Damn, he's fast,' Roy thought. 'I have to stay on my toes to beat him.'

Roy faked right and went left, punching the exposed left side. That advantage didn't last long as the Houndoom swatted him into a tree. Roy got back up and ran towards the Houndoom.

'Now or never,' he thought. The Houndoom held his ground.

'Perfect.'

Roy began to let flames build up on his right hand and ice to freeze his left hand over.

As the Houndoom prepared to swat Roy back, he brought both of his fists up into the Houndoom's chin, sending him flying up into the air. Roy jumped up after him, and in the air, when both of them were at the peak of their jumps, he did a somersault and brought his blazing right heel down onto the back of the Houndoom, sending him hurtling to the ground.

When the Houndoom hit, he created a large crater in the ground that was at least ten feet across.

When Roy landed, he looked to the north. He saw dark clouds gathering and getting bigger every second.

"Damn," he muttered. "I hope that there will be no lightening tonight."

Roy went back to the cave and saw that Flaze had already created a fire for them.

"So, how did it go?" Flaze asked when he sat down.

"I'm sure that all that did was get me further up the hit list," Roy said. "It delayed them, but that is the only thing that is good for us. We need to leave by tomorrow morning at least."

"Okay, then, we should get a good nights sleep," Flaze said. "I think that we need to reenergize to get going tomorrow."

"Well, we only have one bed, so you should take it first," Roy said. "I'll stay up and watch for danger."

"Are you sure?" Flaze asked. When Roy nodded, she said, "Okay, then good night."

A few hours after Flaze fell asleep, the rain started. Roy went to the cave entrance to make sure he could still see anybody who tried to climb up the mountain.

After a few minutes of watching, the hairs on the back of Roy's neck stood up.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "Oh yeah, I remember. When the hair on the back of your neck stands up on end, that means..." Roy's eyes widened in terror as he tried to take a step back. "OH SHI-"

The remaining of Roy's sentence was cut off as a lightening bolt struck not five feet in front of him, sending out a deafening boom and a huge shockwave, sending Roy tumbling over and over, farther into the cave then he had ever gone. At one point, he landed with his whole body on his right foot, sending a cracking sound go through it.

When Roy finally stopped rolling, he was so far away and so weak that even though Flaze was awake, since no one would have been able to sleep through _that _boom, it would have been lost to the cave that surrounded him.

He tried to stand up, but a sharp jolt of pain ran through his right foot, and he gave up. He let his right hand become on fire and saw what he was in.

He was in some sort of armory. There were guns, bows, arrows, and ammunition. Well, there was only one shotgun, one sniper rifle, one bow, arrows, and a whole lot of boxes.

Roy turned his attention to his right foot, and was sickened by the very sight of it. It had a large bump on the very top of it, and Roy knew exactly what it was.

It was a bone. He had broken a bone in his right foot.

After seeing that, he got desperate. "Hello?" he said as loud as he could, which was a average talking voice. "Hello?" he asked, hoping that somebody, _anybody _would come and help him.

As a matter of fact, he was very lucky.

"Who's there?" a voice said in the darkness. It was feminine and very curious, yet had a tinge of nervousness in it.

"Could you help me?" Roy asked the mysterious person.

"Are you part of the tribe?" the voice asked, still remaining in the dark.

"Oh, you mean the one that is currently trying to kill me? No," Roy replied.

"Good. It seems that we're on the same side of this, then," the voice said.

The pokemon that stepped into the light was white in the midsection, had two skinny green legs, and had red horns.

"I'm Karly the Kirlia. Who would you be?"

"Roy the Riolu, and I have quite the problem right now," Roy replied.

Roy pointed to his right foot, and, when Karly saw it, cringed.

"Ouch. What did you do to do that?" Karly asked.

"Oh, I saved a friend, stood watch, and then got struck by lightning," Roy replied. "Well, it struck five feet away from me, but still."

"So you're camping at the mouth of this cave?" Karly asked.

"Yeah, I got here about a week ago," Roy replied.

"Oh, I've been here for about the same time. I guess that I leave a bit after you. I do remember the leaves at the front of the cave in a pile, though," Karly said.

"Yeah, that would be my bed," Roy replied. "Anyways, I bet my friend is worried about me. Either that or she thinks that I will be fine and just went back to sleep."

"Wait, she?" Karly asked.

"Yeah, a Vulpix named Flaze," Roy replied. "Anyways, could you do something to get me to the mouth?"

"I would carry you, but you have a Thunder Punch on both of your hands right now," Karly replied.

"I do?" Roy asked. He looked down at his hands, and, sure enough, they were both crackling with electricity. "Sweet!"

"You mean you didn't have that before?" Karly asked.

"No," Roy replied. "I guess that it came from being so close to the lightening."

Karly stared blankly at Roy. "You're..."

"Weird, interesting, energetic? Yeah, I heard all of those before," Roy said.

"Okay...I'll just bring you up to the mouth of the cave," Karly said. She picked Roy up, and, in a second, was in the mouth of the cave.

"Teleportation?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Karly said.

Karly put Roy down carefully at the mouth of the cave. Roy looked over at Flaze.

"Seems like the latter," Roy said, watching her sleep.

Before Karly could teleport away, Roy asked. "Could you do me a favor?"

Karly looked at him and then said, "What?"

"Could you go out into the forest and get a few sturdy sticks and some vines?" Roy asked.

"What for?" Karly asked.

"You'll see tomorrow morning," Roy replied.

Karly nodded and teleported away.

A few minutes later, Karly came back with everything that Roy asked for.

"Could you place it at my side?" Roy asked.

Karly nodded, placing them at his side.

"Hey, Karly, would you possibly want to join us?" Roy asked before Karly teleported away.

"And what will you be doing?" Karly asked.

"Trying to get the hell out of here," Roy said.

Karly thought about it, and then said, "Sure, but what about your partner?"

"She'll be fine. She likes almost everyone," Roy replied.

Karly nodded and then teleported away.

Roy looked over at the pile right next to him. He had a lot of work to do before next morning.

**How did you like it? I'll just keep this short, but please review about this chapter! I will be so happy if you do! Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Into the Fire

**Hey! Another chapter! I really want to get this up and going, since this is a good story. Well, in my opinion, at least. I wasn't actually gonna add Karly until just recently, so I had to make a few changes to the story. Also, I've noticed that I break my characters bones a lot. Even though I have never broken a bone in my life, and, yes, my characters are supposed to show some of my characteristics in them. I am clumsy, one thing that my characters have not shown yet, but that is me. Anyways, read and review, rest and relax, and onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 3: Into the Fire

Roy woke up the next morning at the mouth of the cave. He looked at what he had created the night before from the materials.

'I'm so glad that I'm a natural builder,' Roy thought to himself, smiling.

What he made were two makeshift crutches. These were the only way that he could walk.

Roy lifted himself up using the crutches as a support.

'I so hope that these don't fall apart now,' Roy thought.

Luckily, they didn't. They worked exactly as Roy wanted them to.

'Lucky me, fate is finally on my side,' Roy thought as he tested out his crutches.

Flaze woke up a bit later. "Morning, R...What are _those _things?" she asked, looking at the crutches.

"What, you don't remember what happened last night?" Roy asked.

"Oh, yeah, that. That still doesn't explain why you need those things," Flaze said.

"I broke my foot," Roy explained. "It's the only way I can walk around without hurting it."

"Okay, then, that doesn't explain how you got back up here," Flaze said.

"That reminds me. Is it ok if we have another person join us that is also running away from the tribe?" Roy asked.

"It depends. Is this person nice?"

"Yes, she is. She did save me, after all."

"_She? _You mean that this person is a _girl_?" Flaze asked.

"What, do you have a problem with that?"_  
_

"No, I was just giving you a hard time," Flaze replied, smiling.

"Ok, then, I'll just go and get her, then," Roy said, heading deeper into the cave.

After a while, Roy finally made it down to the place were he had stopped. To see where he was, he let his left foot become ablaze.

"Who's there?" Karly asked, in the veil of darkness.

"It's just me, Roy," Roy replied.

"But you're..."

"Different in appearance? Yeah, it shocked me the first time it happened to me, too."

"Okay, then," Karly said, coming into the light. She looked at the crutches. "So that's what you needed those things for."

"Yeah. It's the only way that I can walk around without being a hassle to the group," Roy said.

Roy walked over to the wall. "We could use few of these things on our trip," Roy said, looking at them.

He pulled down two quivers, a sniper rifle, and a flashlight. He checked the sniper rifle for any ammunition.

"Good, no ammo," Roy said.

"What's ammo?" Karly asked.

"Nothing that is of any importance if neither you nor your enemy has any," Roy replied.

"Okay, then," Karly said, still curious of what Roy was talking about.

When Karly and Roy went back to the cave entrance, where Flaze was waiting for them.

"Oh, so this is the girl that you were talking about?" Flaze asked.

Roy sighed. "Flaze, meet Karly. Karly, Flaze."

"It's nice to meet you," Flaze said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Karly replied.

"Okay, with that out of the way, we should probably go know, before the tribe, you know, kills us," Roy said.

Both Karly and Flaze nodded.

After a day, they had been walking northeast and had passed a very pointy mountain.

When they passed it, Karly asked what it was about. Roy shrugged.

"Landmark, maybe?" Roy guessed.

Roy put down his crutches and tried his best not to jostle his leg too much when he lay down, but to know avail as a sharp pain went through his right leg.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. What he would do to just keep the pain from coming.

"What was that?" Karly asked, looking over at Roy.

"Nothing," Roy said.

"Good, because if you swore, I wouldn't have cared," Karly replied.

Roy shrugged. He took the sniper rifle and looked into its scope.

he didn't have any care for how the other two would think of his swearing.

"Shit!" Roy shouted.

"Could you at least _try _to not swear?" Flaze asked.

Roy ignored her. "I can see the tribe right now, only a few miles away."

"How can you see them?" Karly asked.

"This thing has a scope that lets me see far distances," Roy said.

"Is that why you brought it?" Flaze asked.

"Yeah, that's the reason why. Let's hope that we can sleep and they won't come here during the night."

"Yeah. Night, everyone!"

"Good night!"

"Yeah, good night, I guess."

Roy went to sleep for a small bit. He woke up later that night, yet did not have the urge to open his eyes. Instead, he saw things in a very colorful view.

'What the hell is this shit?' Roy thought. He looked around and saw two objects on the ground. From one he felt a sense of calm and peace, and same from the other. For a small bit, at least.

Very quickly, that feeling of peace was replaced by fear. He also felt a sense of foreboding.

When he looked behind himself, he saw a group of forty of these colors, but they were blood red, instead of the two blues that he saw right behind him. He could also feel what they wanted. They wanted to kill, let the blood flow as red as their colors.

He quickly opened his eyes and saw a large amount of dark.

"Karly? Karly!" Roy whispered harshly.

"Whatisit?" Karly asked, tiredly.

"We need to go, now!" Roy said.

"Why? It's not even dawn yet," Karly said.

"They're coming," was all that Roy said.

"Who is?" Karly asked, not getting it.

"Who do you think it is?" Roy asked, sharply.

Realization suddenly came to Karly. "Are you saying that..."

"Yes, they're here. We need to leave. Now," Roy stated.

"Okay, then, what about Flaze?" Karly asked.

"You can try to wake her up, but if you can't before I'm ready to go, then do something to get her moving," Roy said.

"Okay, then," Karly replied.

By the time that Roy had gotten up with his crutches, Karly still hadn't gotten Flaze up.

"I'm ready to go," Roy said.

"Ok, then, I'll just pick her up with Psychic, then," Karly said.

A few seconds later, a blueish outline went around Flaze, and Karly's eyes became blue, also, surprising Roy.

'You know what? I shouldn't be surprised by this point,' Roy thought.

"Let's go," Karly said, carrying off Flaze.

"What world have I gotten myself on?" Roy muttered under his breath, trying to catch up to Karly.

After a while, Roy closed his eyes again and looked behind him. They were much farther away, not moving closer.

"I think that we're fine, now," Roy said.

"Okay, then, let's stop here," Karly said, putting Flaze down.

Roy looked around in the darkness and was able to see the outlines of certain things.

"It seems that we're at the edge of a forest," Roy said.

"I hope that anybody inside of it will be safe from any attack," Karly replied.

"Yeah, let's hope."

The next morning, Roy woke up to see that Flaze was already up, looking around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You wouldn't get up when we needed you to, so Karly carried you to here," Roy replied.

"Oh," Flaze said, head hanging low.

"It's okay, though. We're alive and that's all we need right now."

A few seconds later, Karly woke up.

"Good morning, you two," she said.

"Yeah, good morning," Roy said.

"Let's get going before they catch up to us," Flaze said. The other two agreed.

After a few hours, Roy had an urge to look backwards. He did, and he saw an orangish light coming from the edge of the forest.

"Hey, guys? Can we stop for a second?" Roy asked, without looking back.

"Sure, but why?" Karly asked.

"I want to see something," Roy said, taking the sniper rifle from his back.

That only took a little weight off, as one of the quivers was stuffed with apples, something that was not hard to find in these woods.

He looked through the scope and was shocked by what he saw.

"God damn," he muttered.

"What?" Karly asked.

Putting the sniper rifle down, he said, "They're burning down the forest."

**Oh god! Burning down the fire! Okay, just to put this out there, the next chapter will not start off normally. It will be the day after today, and it will not start with the main characters. They will be big and familiar characters, but that is all I will say. Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5:Enter Team Darkness

**What? Don't make fun of my inability of names... *ahem* Anyways, read and review, rest and relax, and onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 5: Enter Team Darkness

Chiki and Andrew woke up the next morning as the sun came up.

"Good morning, Andrew! Let's make today another great day!" Chiki said.

Chiki was a Chikorita that had formed the team with the amnesiac Mudkip, Andrew. Together, they formed Team Darkness.

Chiki once asked Andrew where he had thought of the name.

Andrew shrugged. "I guess it was from the future I lived in," he said.

Chiki and Andrew walked over to the Guild. When they got there, Chatot was waiting for them.

"Ah, Team Darkness," he said. "I have a special mission for you. We have a special mission for you," he said.

"And what would that be?" Chiki asked.

"There appears to be a band of rouges that are going through Apple Woods towards Oran Woods," Chatot explained.

"And what is the problem with that?" Andrew asked.

"It appears that somebody is burning down the woods, a few miles behind the band," Chatot explained.

"What?" Chiki asked, surprised. "Why would they do that?"

"We don't know, but it does assume to be them. The band is made up of a Vulpix, who we think started the fire, a Kirlia, and a Riolu. If you could go and see who them and bring them to justice, then we will thank you," Chatot said.

"Okay, then. Let's go, Andrew!" Chiki said.

In a few hours, they found their way to Apple Woods.

"Let's find those rouges, Andrew!" Chiki said, rushing into the woods. Andrew chuckled and followed, shaking his head.

After a little while, Andrew heard some voices to his right.

"Chiki!" Andrew said, getting her attention.

"What is it?" Chiki asked.

"I think that I may hear them," Andrew said.

"Okay, then, which direction?" Chiki asked.

"This way," Andrew said, going in the direction the voices came from.

After a few minutes, Andrew told Chiki to stop. They were hidden in the bushes with a clearing in front of them.

A few seconds later, a Vulpix, a Kirlia, and a Riolu. The Riolu looked hurt, as it was supported by two things and was not using his right leg.

"I think that we should stop here for tonight," the Riolu said.

"Are you sure?" the Kirlia said. "We haven't been walking for very long."

"Yes, but we haven't had as much sleep as we might want," the Riolu said.

"Good point. Let's just set up camp and make sure that we won't get caught up to," the Vulpix said.

"Yeah. Let's hope," the Riolu said.

After the three split up, Andrew turns to Chiki. "There's something different with that Riolu. I don't know what, though."

"Yeah, I felt that way, too," Chiki said. She didn't say that she felt like she knew what it was.

After a few more minutes, the threesome returned back to the clearing, each (except for the Vulpix) with a bunch of leaves. They put down a total of three piles and each of them lay on them, with the Riolu putting himself down gently. He winced when his right foot hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" the Kirlia said, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the Riolu said.

"Okay, then," the Kirlia said, not convinced.

"I just hope that the fire they started won't reach us," the Vulpix said.

"I think that they will be more of a risk then their fire," the Riolu said. He then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" the Kirlia said.

"They're unleashing the three D's of the apocalypse," the Riolu said.

"And those would be?" the Vulpix asked.

"Death, doom, and destruction," the Riolu replied.

"Well, that would be right," the Kirlia said.

"As long as we're here..." the Riolu began, but stopped.

"What did you want us to do?' the Kirlia asked.

"I was going to say that we should tell each other what happened before we got into this mess, but I realized that I don't really want to say what happened to me before this," the Riolu said.

"What, you don't trust us enough?" the Kirlia said , obviously angry.

"No! Well, maybe. Yes," the Riolu said, head hanging low.

"What, you don't think that any of us have gone through hard times before this?" the Kirlia said.

"It's not that! It's just that you guys would probably hate me after I would say it," the Riolu said.

"You know what? How about we just do that?" the Vulpix said.

The Riolu shrugged. "Okay, as long as our spies come out of hiding."

This shocked everyone else, including Chiki and Andrew.

"How does he know that we're here?" Chiki whispered.

"I have no idea," Andrew replied.

"Come on, we're not going to hurt you two," the Riolu said.

"Are you sure that we should go?" Chiki asked.

"Well, we're not in much danger. I mean, we do have an Escape Orb if necessary," Andrew said.

"Okay, then," Chiki said.

The two of them walked out into the clearing.

"See! I told you two that that we had spies!" the Riolu said triumphantly.

"Where are your manners?" the Vulpix said, harshly.

"Sorry. Anyways, I'm Roy, she's Karly, and the other one is Flaze," Roy said.

"I'm Chiki, and he's Andrew," Chiki replied.

"A Chikorita and a Mudkip. Intersting," Karly replied.

Roy took a thing from his back and shook out a total of five Apples. He passed them all out to everybody.

Andrew was curious. "Why aren't you guys attacking us?"

Roy laughed. "Does it look like I'm in any shape to fight right now?"

"No," Andrew replied.

"Even though we are wanted, we would still rather run than fight," Karly said.

"Speaking of that, we heard that "they" set the fire and that you are running from "them." Who are you talking about?" Chiki asked.

"Oh. We're all wanted by a tribe of Houndoom that I, at least, embarrassed," Roy replied.

"Well, that's surprising," Andrew said.

"Okay, back to what happened to us before this happened," Roy said.

"I'll start," Karly said.

Everybody looked over at Karly.

"Okay, like most other pokemon, I never was able to meet my parents," Karly said

Roy then muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing of any importance," Roy replied.

"Okay, then," Karly said.

"So, pretty much, after that, I tried to settle in Treeshroud Forest with the other Kirlia, but I made the tribe mad, and I've been on the run ever since. That's pretty much it," Karly replied.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened to me, too, except that I was saved by Roy right over there," Flaze said.

Everybody then looked at Roy.

"What?" Roy asked. "Do you guys really want to hear a small part of what happened to me before this?"

Everybody nodded.

"Okay, then, fine. I just hope that you won't get mad or angry in any way."

"Don't worry," Karly said. "I only get mad at a few things."

"Okay, then. Before this, I was, surprisingly, human," Roy said, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"I came from a world called Earth, and, while I don't know how I got here, I am glad that I am. I did something that I don't like, so I hope to make a better name for myself."

Karly's eyes narrowed. "You are not to be trusted," she said.

Roy was caught off guard by this. "Wh-What? What are you talking about?"

"I have heard of what your species have done to us. I'm leaving. You coming, Flaze?"

Flaze looked between the two, and then walked towards Karly.

"Good choice," she said, leaving through the bushes.

Before Flaze left, she turned around and mouthed "I'm sorry" to Roy, and then, she was gone.

"God damnit!" Roy said, falling onto his back.

"Roy, I-" Andrew began to say, but Roy cut him off.

"Leave! NOW!" he shouted, obviously pissed off at the two of them.

"Let's just go, Andrew," Chiki said. Andrew nodded, and, a few seconds later, they were gone, too.

"All alone, again," Roy said. "May God help me."

After a little while, Roy finally went to sleep.

**Unexpected much? Yeah, probably. Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: To the Humans!

**Bad title. Again. :P Anyways, read and review, rest and relax, and onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 6: To the Humans!

"Wake up, young one," a voice said to Roy.

"Just a few more minutes," Roy said, not getting anything through his mind.

After a few seconds, Roy lifted his head up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself.

He was currently lying down in a hallway of sorts that had a blue floor and white walls.

"You are currently in a dream," the voice from earlier said.

"Who the hell just said that?" Roy asked.

"I would kill you right now for saying that, but I know that you have almost no knowledge of this world," the voice continued. "I am Arceus, god of the Pokemon world."

Roy thought for a few seconds. "Well, I did ask for god to help me, but, for some reason, I feel like you're going to tell me some things that will make my hellish life even worse," he said.

"Well, that is partly true. I have brought you to this place for you to complete a mission," Arceus said.

"Okay, then, what is that mission?" Roy asked.

"I want you to go to the humans and tell them that I forgive them," Arceus said.

"Okay, but where are they?" Roy asked, getting into a sitting position.

"When you wake up, you will find a rolled up piece of paper that has a map on it. It is called a Wonder Map. It will help you find the place where the humans have been for the past few centuries," Arceus replied.

"What's the catch?" Roy asked.

"You must make it there in less then a week," Arceus replied.

"Why would that be?" Roy asked.

"Upon coming to this world, you have been infected with a virus. It takes a week for the symptoms to show up, and, less then a week later, it will kill you," Arceus said.

"Wait, like actually kill me?" Roy asked, fearing for his life.

"Yes. It is not contagious, since only the pure hate of one person towards you can cause it," Arceus said.

"Pure hatred?" Roy asked.

"Yes. They asked for a wish, and that person, sadly, got one."

"Well, I didn't make any enemies before I got to this world, so it had to be somebody from Earth," Roy said, thinking for a bit. His eyes widened when he figured it out.

"The man I killed," he said.

"Yes, that is the one that caused you to get the disease," Arceus said.

"Did you bring me to this world with the knowledge that I had this disease?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I did, since you would have gotten the disease even if you had stayed human."

"Is that really the case?" Roy asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, that was blunt."

"You will wake up soon. Tell your friends about this, and have them help you," Arceus said.

"Oh, you mean the ones that hate me?"

"After some explanation, they will understand."

"Also, were you the one who made me change colors, and, if so, why?" Roy said.

"It was just something to make you different. Goodbye, young one."

A few seconds later, Roy was lying down in the bed from the day before. He then had a coughing fit.

"Arceus wasn't kidding about how quickly I would get sick," Roy muttered.

Roy got up and was about to leave when he remembered the Wonder Map. Looking around, he quickly spotted it.

Opening it up, he looked for the place he would have to go. A few seconds later, he found it on the north side of the island, west of a large desert. Roy looked at where he was, which appeared as the forest with a bunch of red dots, and then back at the destination.

"Damn," Roy said. "I have a long way to go. Better get-" Roy was interrupted by a coughing fit. He then started onwards.

A few minutes later, Roy was still deep in thought. He had to find Karly and Flaze, but he had no idea where they were. Even after that, how would he be able to convince them to help him?

A few seconds after that, some other force took control of his hands, causing him to drop his crutches.

"What the-?" Roy asked before getting thrown to the branches of the trees above him.

Karly then stepped out of the bushes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you are following us out of the forest."

"Well, sorry that I-" Roy coughed a bit more. "Look, I need to get somewhere quickly. I have a deadline that I must keep. If you want to help me, meet me at night. That will be the only time I'm not moving, okay? Now, could you put me down?"

Karly did as he asked, and Roy was able to pick up his crutches.

"Thank you. I hope I'll see you again," Roy said as he left Karly.

* * *

Karly was confused. She had felt fear from him. He was hiding something, but she didn't know it.

Flaze came out of the bushes behind her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I don't know. He seemed, scared about something, though."

"Should we do as he asked?"

Karly sighed. "I guess we should. This won't change my feelings about him, though."

Flaze went up to Karly. "Yeah, I wouldn't blame you. Especially after what happened to your mother."

With that, the two went off after Roy.

* * *

The sun was going down. Roy sighed.

"I wish that I had gotten a bit farther today," Roy said. He had just made it out of the forest. At least there was a large plain from here to his destination. At least he hopes there is.

Roy went back into the forest to get some sticks for the fire. He came out, set up the fire, and lit it with his hand. After a few minutes, Karly and Flaze walked out of the forest behind him, sitting down around the fire.

"Glad you came," Roy said.

"I still don't trust you," Karly said.

"And I don't blame you," Roy said. He then began to cough.

"Okay, for one thing, what are you doing?" Karly asked.

"Coughing."

"And what does that do?"

"For me, it means I'm sick," Roy said, becoming glum at what he was about to say.

"And how do you know that you won't get us sick?" Flaze asked.

"Because Arceus told me," Roy replied. He saw the astonished glances from his friends.

"Arceus? You mean, _the _Arceus?" Karly asked.

"Yes the Arceus. That wasn't even the worst news, though," Roy said.

"What is that?" Karly asked.

"Arceus gave me a date I would die if I didn't make it to the humans in a fast enough time," Roy said.

Karly shot him a sharp glance before saying, "I would probably leave if you didn't say die in that sentence."

"I die in less than a week," Roy continued.

"What?" Flaze asked, surprised. "A week? But why?"

"I made somebody _really _angry back on my home planet, and they want me to die, badly," Roy said, coughing after he said this.

"Are you sure about that?" Karly asked.

"Sadly, yes," Roy replied.

Flaze looked at Karly, who turned to Roy and said, "We'll join you."

"Thank you," Roy replied. "We will leave at first light. We have a while to go."

They lay in their beds and fell asleep with the fire still burning.

**First off, sorry for not writing. Second off, I have a new idea for a story! No, I will not abandon this story. I will make the prologue for this story, and then I will go back to this story. Three hints. It's a crossover, it contains Pokemon, and if has a large potential for all video gamers. Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Better, Getting Worse

**Well, here is the next chapter (really? I never would've guessed!) *ahem* shut up. Anyways, read and review, rest and...wait! I remembered something! I need OC teams for a coming up chapter. Remember to give me their moves the moves. If you have one, PM me. Continuing on, relax, and onwards and upwards.**

Chapter 7: Getting Worse, Getting Better

Two days later, Roy got up before Karly and Flaze. It was hours before the sun would rise, yet Roy thought that this would happen. About halfway through the last day, he had picked up a fever, and he had not expected to sleep well that night. He had not expected to see what he saw after he woke up.

"Oh god," Roy said, astounded.

Above him was the stars as he never seen them before. He had always had a interest in space, yet he never had been able to watch them in their full glory, as the light pollution had always gotten in the way of them.

"Man, what have I missed?" Roy asked himself. "These stars are out of this world!"

Roy then thought for a few seconds. "No pun intended," he said.

Just then, a shooting star raced across the sky.

"Wow!" Roy said. He looked around for a few more minutes, but didn't see any more shooting stars.

He then looked around the sky, looking for something that would remind him of home, yet nothing was the same.

"Well, I'm on a different world, I can say that much," Roy said, lying down.

He looked over at the sleeping figures of Karly and Flaze.

"I wonder what they would think of me if they were to find out about my past," Roy muttered. He shrugged. "It doesn't matter right now. One is scared of everybody, not trying to be mean, and the other hates my guts."

Roy sighed. "I hope I get a lucky break. That is what shooting stars are for, right?"

He drifted off to sleep, many questions still floating through his head.

The main one: If Arceus brought me here for this mission, then how would it affect this world.

"Hopefully not in a bad way," Roy whispered.

* * *

Roy woke up the next morning as exhausted as ever. He got up with his crutches and checked his wonder map.

They were currently in front of a part of the plains that were a different color, and rightfully so. The grass was all dead around it, as were the few trees. It seemed as an endless source of lightening.

"Well, this could get interesting," Roy said, before breaking into another coughing fit.

Well, that woke the other two up.

"Sorry about that," Roy said, scratching the back of his head as the other two gave him death glares.

"Lets get going," Karly said, picking herself up, not making eye contact with him.

Roy mouthed to Flaze, "What's up with her?" Flaze shrugged.

A small bit later, Roy was walking behind the other two, who were keeping him safe from any Pokemon they would meet going forward, when he felt that somebody was watching him from behind.

He turned around, yet saw nothing.

"What is it?" Karly asked, noticing he had turned around.

"Nothing," Roy said in the monotone voice he had used since coming here. He hoped that he would eventually be able to get his emotions from before back, no matter how much everybody else hated them.

As they rounded a corner, he heard faint footsteps, similar to that of Flaze's. Roy went back around the corner and saw who was following them.

It was a blue-black wolf animal thing that had the insides of its ears yellow, yellow bands on its forelegs, a star-ish end of its tail, and had blueish eyes.**  
**

"Who are you?" Roy asked, as the Pokemon began to back away.

"None of your business!" The Pokemon responded fiercely, yet was obviously scared.

"Hey, does it look like I'm in any position to fight you?"

"No."

"What are you doing anyways?"

"Trying to get away from here."

"Join the club."

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not," Roy said, walking away with the Pokemon in tow.

After rounding the corner, Karly was standing there with her arms crossed and a very pissed look on her face.

"And what were you doing?" Karly asked in a venomous voice.

"We have a new friend," Roy replied.

"And who would that be?" Karly asked, just as the Pokemon came around the corner.

The Pokemon quickly began to back around the corner in fear, but Karly still saw him.

"And who would you be?" Karly asked.

The Pokemon murmured something under his breath.

"Would you kindly speak up?" Flaze said, coming back after seeing what was the hold up.

"Spark the Shinx," Spark replied.

"Nice name, now, can we get going?" Flaze asked. Everybody nodded in agreement.

After a few more hours, they made it to the middle of the set of plains, and Spark was continually getting scared. Roy asked him if anything was wrong.

"N-n-nothing!" Spark stuttered. Roy decided not to push it any further.

Suddenly, the sky got dark.

"What, a solar eclipse or something?" Roy asked, getting stares from the others.

"Ah, you three have finally arrived," a voice said from somewhere.

"And you brought along a weakling from my tribe back," another voice said. Spark stiffened at that.

Suddenly, a large flash of light appeared, and eighteen Pokemon appeared.

"We are the Manectric, Electrike, Luxray, and Luxio tribes!" the darker one said.

"We will wait for the Houndoom tribe to show up to...dispose of you," the other one said.

"Now, FIGHT!"

"Well, shit," Roy said as he looked at their opponents.

"What do we do?" Spark asked.

"Fight," Roy replied.

"Actually, we can escape," Karly said.

"How?" Flaze asked.

"I can teleport us out of here after I find a safe place, so you will need to hold them off."

"Then how-" Spark was cut off as the Luxray jumped him. The Manectric attacked Flaze.

"Great, I got crowd control," Roy said.

The Luxio and Electrike surrounded him quickly.

"That's not good," Roy said.

One of the Luxio jumped at him, so he stuck up his left crutch to block it.

The end of it hit the Luxio in the eye.

"OW! That hurts!" The Luxio cried, staggering away.

Roy was confused, but then got a smile on his face.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

He waited until they got closer, and then began to poke the Luxios and Electrikes in the eyes.

"Poke, poke, poke, poke..." Roy would say after every poke.

After a few minutes, Roy called back to Karly, "Hey, are you done yet? I'm getting bored of poking these guys!"

"Almost there. Everybody get close!" Karly shouted.

It seemed that Spark and Flaze had won their fights, as they ran back. Roy gave a good look before getting back himself.

"Enough!" the Luxray and Manectric said at the same time.

"Oh god," Roy said.

"We shall end you once and for all!" They said.

"Could you hurry it up? They have one final attack!" Roy said.

"Don't rush me!" Karly replied.

The two Pokemon began to crackle with electricity.

"Got it!" Karly said, holding out her hands, and everybody took ahold of them, and they were gone right before the attack was fired.

"We're safe," Karly said, and everybody let go.

That doesn't mean that everybody was fine right away.

"No, no, no, I'm not falling," Roy said, trying to balance himself.

"Where are your things?" Karly asked.

"On the ground, back at the plains, as they did not teleport."

"How about we stop here for tonight," Flaze said.

"Yeah, that would be good," Spark replied.

Roy just lay down on the ground, coughed, and fell asleep.

**Hey! I'm done with this chapter! I'm also mad at Fanfiction! Why? Cause they don't have _Ready Player One, _which is a book about video gaming in the selection! That would be my secret story! Thank you to everybody who is reading this, and I will see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Day

**Here we go! This is going to get good after this part is finished. I have everything thought up for the next twenty chapters or so. Anyways, read and review, rest and relax, and onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 8: The Last Day

Roy woke up the next morning and saw things that weren't there the night before

"Fucking great, hallucinations now?" Roy said as it seemed the ground had been turned to sand.

"What are you seeing?" Karly asked.

"It looks like we're in a desert right now," Roy said, looking up. "With a very angry looking sun."

"Weird. Where do you get that?" Flaze asked.

"I have no idea," Roy replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Spark asked.

"Oh, yeah, right, we didn't tell you," Karly said. "Roy is sick with a fatal disease.

Spark was taken aback. "Well, I didn't see that one coming," he replied.

"Well, at the current progression of my sickness, I hope that we can make it to the humans before sundown tonight, otherwise I may not make it," Roy replied. "You know, you guys look like greenish dinosaur things."

"Humans? I didn't even know they existed!" Spark replied.

"Trust me, they do," Karly said with venom in her voice.

"Okay," Spark replied with fear in his voice.

"How about we get going," Flaze said, leaving with Karly and Spark behind her.

"Um, guys?" Roy said, still sitting down, watching them leave.

"What is it?" Karly asked.

"If you forgot, I kinda can't walk right now," Roy replied.

"Oh, right. How about you put your arm over my neck?" Karly asked.

"That would work," Roy replied.

Karly came back and let Roy put his arm around her neck, and, slowly, got up. After a "thank you," The foursome were off.

* * *

After over half of the day, the foursome made it to the cliff at the side of the water.

"Are you sure they're here?" Karly asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Roy replied, looking around for something out of the ordinary.

He spotted it down the side of the cliff. There was an outcropping of the cliff that was square-shaped.

"Down there," Roy said, pointing to the square area.

They went down to it, and saw that there were more of these, going down to the mouth of a cave.

It was only a small step to the next platform, but, eventually, they made it to the mouth of the cave. They walked into the cave to look around.

While Flaze and Spark looked to the end of the cave while Roy and Karly stayed back, with Roy's situation becoming worse every moment. He started to become dizzy, and was getting weaker by the second. Flaze and Spark's report was the final blow.

"It's a dead end," Flaze said.

"Wha-?" Roy said before keeling over.

'So this is it,' Roy thought as the darkness began to take over. A smile grew on his face. 'At least I will be able to see my parents, now.' And then, everything stopped.

* * *

Roy heard voices as he felt motion. He tried to open his eyes, yet had to close them due to the bright lights. He slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

When Roy woke up again, he saw the same bright lights from before, but was actually able to look into them. To a point.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said. "How do you feel? You know what, I-"

"Like hell," Roy said, turning towards the direction of the voice, to which he saw a human, who currently had his mouth wide open.

"Did you just...?" He said, shocked.

"Yes, I talked. Is that a big deal?" Roy said.

"Well, us humans can't understand Pokemon," the man said.

"Well, would you believe me if I were to say that I was once human?" Roy asked.

"No."

"Well, I was."

"Interesting. Anyways, when you were brought in, you had a disease that we had very rarely seen. We thankfully had the cure, but we were almost too late."

"Damn straight," Roy said under his breath.

"Also, we noticed that you had a broken foot. First, we removed your bone and replaced it with a specially made bone made from harder to break material. We then added a substance to your other bones so that they wouldn't get broken, either."

"Thank you," Roy replied. "How long have I been out?"

"About five hours," the man said.

"Is it okay for me to walk around?"

"Yes, you should be perfectly fine."

Roy got out of the surgery bed, and, sure enough, he was able to walk around without the help of anybody. Roy walked around for a bit before jumping over an invisible line sideways.

"Sweet!" Roy said.

"Would you like to see your friends?"

"Yes, please," Roy replied.

The man walked from the nearby window and opened the door seconds later, leading Roy to the outside. Roy was stunned by what he saw.

It was a whole entire city built underneath the ground. People were rushing from place to place, though he didn't know where they were going.

"How do you guys survive down here without sunlight?" Roy asked.

"Oh, we are mainly in stasis, as we do not grow enough food to keep every human conscious at the same time."

"Then why are there so many people?"

"Because once every so often, we have to wake up to keep the city from falling and rotting away."

"How long is the average stasis?"

"About 200 years."

"Wow. How many have you had so far?"

"About 20."

"So...4000 years! You've been alive for 4000 years?"

"Yes, I have. Many of us have."

They made their way to the front of a building near the middle of the city.

"So, this is it?" Roy asked.

"Yes. Your friends should be in there." The man turned to leave.

"Wait," Roy said.

"What is it?"

"Are you one of the high ranking officials?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, Arceus forgives you."

The man looked surprised. "Thank you," he said.

Roy opened the door and stepped inside. Nobody was there.

"Hello?" Roy asked, walking in.

He got about five feet before he was tackled from behind. He heard laughing from the two Pokemon on top of him.

"Very funny, guys, now would you please get off of me?" Roy asked Flaze and Spark. He felt their weight get off of him and let him stand up, brushing himself off.

"Where's Karly?" Roy asked.

"With her mother." Flaze responded.

"Wait...What? But...her mother...huh?"

Suddenly, Karly walked through the opened door with another Pokemon that looked much like her, yet taller and older. When Karly saw Roy, she ran over to him and, with a great smile on her face, lifted him up in a hug, causing Roy to blush.

"Oh, so this is the Riolu that you have been talking about so much?" the other Pokemon asked.

This caused Karly to blush deeply as Roy chuckled. "Mom!" she yelled.

The Pokemon looked at the utterly confused Roy. "Oh, sorry, I'm Gardevoir, Karly's mom. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you," Roy replied, finally getting set down by Karly.

The Gardevoir looked at Roy from behind and the front.

"You certainly are different," Gardevoir said. "For one thing, your eyes are a different color, the top tip of your tail is rounded, and your gold-ish."

"Yeah, I want to stay blue. Do you know if the humans can do that?" Roy asked.

"So you also switch between blue and gold?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess they would be able to do that. That is, if you were able to communicate to them."

"Don't worry about that."

"Okay, whatever you say."

After Gardevoir left, Roy turned to Karly and said, "We need to talk."

"Can we do it later?" Karly asked.

"Fine," Roy said, annoyed.

Roy got out from the building with the other three following him. He made his way to the surgery room to find the man from before there.

"I've got a question for you," Roy said to him.

"And what would that be?" the man said without turning around.

"Can you make it so that I stay blue?"

"Certainly. Come this way."

The man lead him to a chamber-like capsule. The man motioned for him to get inside, which he did. The glass door closed, and Roy began to feel afraid. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed him, and he felt an immense amount of pain. After a few seconds, he was back to his normal self. No pain, no lights. He was, though, back to being blue.

"Sweet!" Roy said as he stepped out. He suddenly felt tired.

"What time is it?" Roy asked.

"By now, it is almost ten at night."

"Well, where can we sleep?"

"You can sleep where you found your friends. We can put up a few beds."

"Okay," Roy said, too tired to care.

Half an hour later, the foursome found their way back to the building. Sure enough, there were beds set up for them. They climbed in and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the foursome woke up, and Roy instinctively reached for his crutches. Remembering he didn't need them, and they were gone, anyways, he got out of bed and followed the other three out. They were met by the man.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"It was fine," Roy replied.

"We're starting to power up our mission control space center again. Care to join us?"

"Certainly," Roy replied following him.

Karly came up behind him and elbowed him. "What's all this about?"

"Trying to see if I can figure out where I am and when I'm placed," Roy replied.

After a while, they made their way to a giant building. It was the largest of them all, and it was quite imposing. The man opened up the door and beckoned them inside.

Once inside, they could see how immense the structure really was.

"God damn," Roy said as he looked around. There was a giant screen before him, probably for relaying back images.

"This is where we will be powering up our light and radio telescopes and receivers for the first time in over two thousand years. Let's hope they still work."

The man walked through a large set of doors to what Roy thought was where the scientists were.

Suddenly, there was talking over the radio.

"Initializing start up procedure."

"Start up procedure a go!"

"Establish communications with telescopes."

"Communications established."

"Establish communications with radio receivers."

"Communications established."

"Good."

A few seconds later, "Sir! We're being bombarded with radio waves!"

"Which star?"

"It's ten and a half light-years away!"

"What's a light-year?" Karly asked Roy.

"The distance light travels in one year," Roy replied.

"Lock on star!"

"Point our telescopes on the star."

"Pointed!"

"How many planets?"

"8, sir, with many dwarf planets and two asteroid belts, as well as a comet cloud."

"What are the types of planets?"

"Four inside rocky, two with atmospheres. Four outside gas giants, largest front to back."

"Which planet?"

"Third planet from star."

"Bring planet up on the big display."

The planet was brought up on the large screen.

Roy froze when he saw it. He felt himself go pale under his fur. He got cold from the shock of it.

"Interesting planet. It has nice...Roy, what's wrong?" Karly asked after seeing his expression of utter shock.

"Oh my fucking god," Roy said under his breath.

He ran up to the screen, just to make sure.

"I can't believe it," Roy said.

"What is it?" Flaze asked.

It took a few seconds for Roy to answer as he looked in awe at the planet. He knew what it was since it showed up. It was...

"Earth."

**Hey! Finished before the weekend! I liked writing this chapter. With part two, I'm actually thinking about making the story first person from Roy's point of view. What do you guys think? Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Major Case of Deja Vu

**I still need teams, because, if I need to, I will make teams from my list of names...that I don't have. You know how bad my names are! Don't make me do it! Please! I don't want to do it as much as you do! Anyways, read and review, rest and relax, and onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 9: A Major Case of Deja Vu

"What did you just call... What is that anyways?" Karly asked.

"A planet that I know very well," Roy replied.

"And what is a planet, exactly?"

Roy sighed. "A planet is a body of mass that was created by many little pieces of rock forming together and staying together by gravity, which also lets it orbit around its parent star, if it has one."

The threesome were dumbfounded. "Okay, you lost me at mass," Karly replied.

Roy sighed again. "Unless you want me to tell you Newton's theory of gravity, then you shouldn't ask."

The threesome were silent until Karly piped up. "What did you call that... planet again?"

"Earth."

"Named after the ground?"

"Actually, it's named after Terra, which is Latin for-"

"Okay, just stop before you confuse me any more!" Karly replied.

"Well, you were the one who asked!" Roy shouted.

"Fine, point made now how do you know this... planet."

Roy was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "It was were I was before I came here," Roy replied.

The threesome were stunned. "But you said that you were once-" Karly started.

"-Human?" Roy said, cutting Karly off. "I was, and that is where I was before... it happened."**  
**

"And what is the it that you are talking about?" Karly asked.

"Something for another time," Roy replied.

The loudspeaker came back on.

"What are the radio waves saying?"

"Nothing much. Wait, we're picking up more radio signals, though very faint and filled with static."

"Well, play it!"

The voices came up over the speakers. "Hel... thi... NP... Natio... Rad... Th.. Sep... ninetee..."

"Get it together!"

"Done!"

The static went away, and the newscasters went over the rest of the news for the day.

"It seems to be something called NPR, or National Public Radio."

"What does it do?"

"Goes over what happened recently, I guess."

Roy was still listening to the news. It seemed so familiar to him, for some reason.

And then it hit him. He had heard this broadcast in the morning on his last day on Earth.

The day that his mother died.

"Oh god," Roy said, falling to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What is it?" Karly asked.

"If it's true that this is the cast from right before I came here," Roy replied, "and that this world is ten and a half light-years away, then I've been dead on my world for over ten years!" He burst out into tears.

Karly looked over at Flaze and Spark after he did this. She had never seen Roy show almost _any _emotion before this. Not even after the lightning struck.

"Do you have any idea what to do?" Karly whispered to Flaze, who shook her head.

Karly turned to Spark, who came over and whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure?" Karly asked Spark after a few seconds.

"Positive. It's what my mom would do in a similar situation," Spark replied, who went back beside Flaze and waited.

After a few seconds, Karly sighed and stood up, walked in front of Roy, and knelt down. She then reached out to Roy and hugged him.

Roy responded by hugging her back and sobbing into her shoulder. After a few minutes, the sniffles and sobs began to turn into small laughs, which grew in intensity, until it almost seemed like Roy was insane.

Roy stood up, calming down, and said, "Whew! I needed that, while my... mother wouldn't have liked that," Roy said before chuckling.

Flaze looked at Roy curiously. "Are you... okay?" she asked.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Everybody here wishes, yet I will never be," Roy responded.

Karly still looked stunned. "Can anybody understand you?" she asked.

"Only a few, and only just barely. I always classify myself as being slightly insane," Roy continued before laughing again.

After a few moments, Roy asked Karly, "Do you have a name for this planet?"

"Umm, no?" Karly replied.

Just then, the scientist from before came back into the room.

"Do you have a name for this planet?" Roy asked the scientist. "As in, the planet that we are standing on right now?"

"Yes, it's Anaximandros. Any other questions?"

"Anaxi-what?" Roy asked.

"Anaximandros."

"Not remembering that anytime soon," Roy stated.

"We usually call it something along the lines of Ana, as a shortened phrase."

"Ana it is!" Roy proclaimed. "Hey, do you have a map of this planet, also?"

"Behind you," the scientist said.

Roy looked behind him, and, sure enough, on a wall, there was a giant map with a comically large sign that was pointing to an island off the coast of a larger continent that said, "You are here."

"Gee, the king can read that signature without his glasses on!" Roy exclaimed, getting more confused glances.

"Okay, whatever you say, Roy," Karly replied.

"What? I was just trying to have a little fun!"

"You are just getting weirder and weirder," Flaze said.

"Only going to get worse, I fear," Roy replied. Everybody groaned.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about this! Going to make this short. From now on, the story is going to be in first person, so yeah. Anyways, continue on!**

We said our goodbyes to the scientists. They had already assured us that the three tribes that were hunting us had already turned around and headed back. Huh, I almost forgot that we were being chased.

I snapped back to reality after Karly was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Glad you're back. Now, where are we going to go now?" she asked.

"To be truthful, I have no fucking idea."

"Would you please stop swearing!" Flaze asked.

"Nope."

"I think I may help," Karly's mom said from behind them.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"I could bring you to the edge of Treasure Town, and then you could sign up under Wigglytuff's Guild."

"And what would we become?"

"Members of your own exploration team."

I involuntarily shuddered. The last time I experienced an exploration team didn't go all that well. Karly seemed to be the same way, too.

"Okay, cool!" Flaze replied for us.

"Just grab my hand and I will teleport you to the beach," Karly's mom said.

We all grabbed one of her hands, and, a few seconds later, we were in a forest with the smell of salt wafting in the air.

"We're here." We let go.

"Have fun!" Karly's mom said to us before whispering in my ear, "Make sure my daughter doesn't get hurt." I nodded, and, in a flash, she was gone.

The four of them walked towards the sound of the crashing waves, and, after a few minutes, they made it to a beach.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked.

"I think I see a path over there," Flaze responded, pointing to the right of everybody.

"That surely does look like a path," I replied, walking over to it. Sure enough, there was a clear path in the grass ahead of us. I started walking down it without a second thought.

"Wait for us!" Karly nearly screamed at me as the other three ran after me.

After a while, we came to a turn, shortly followed by a set of stairs. After climbing them, we came to a crossroads with a sign near a well. I went up to read it.

"Right, Exploration. Left, Treasure Town. Back, Beach. Forward, Wigglytuff's Guild. That's where we're goin'!"

I looked up with a smile on my face. That is, until I saw what was leading up to the Guild.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I practically yelled. A whole lot of stairs were put to the top of a large hillside. I sighed.

"Well, we have to go up it sometime," I said, beginning the climb, with the other three right behind me.

Once we got to the top, we say the guild. It was, to say, surprising to me.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, pointing towards the freakish pink tent.

"Umm, that's the head of Wigglytuff, I guess?" Karly replied.

"Weird," I replied. My eyes then focused in on the ground in front of the tent. On a grate, more specifically.

"Wonder what that's for," I muttered, walking over to it.

I walked up to it, knelt down, and shouted, "Hello down there!"

The reply back was almost enough to break my eardrums.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAND ON THE GRATE, DUMBNUT!"

I realed back from the grate, clutching my ears.

"Could you be any louder?" I shouted back.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BE ANY LOUDER?"

"No..."

"THEN STEP ON THE GRATE!"

I stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

"GET YOUR FRIENDS ON THE GRATE _NOW!_" I knew he was talking to me, and I quickly stepped off.

Karly walked up to the grate, yet stopped before actually getting on it. When I gave her a look, she grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, and showed me her feet. They were tiny! I understood why she was so nervous. She would easily have her feet fall through the grate, a big embarrassment to all of us. I went over to her and helped her stay on the grate for a small bit while her feet where identified. After all of us were through, the large bars in front of the door went up, allowing us to go inside and down the ladder.

When we got to the next floor, it was practically deserted. Except for one Pokemon, there was no one around. We looked around, obviously having no idea where to go.

"Ah, so you are the Pokemon who walked up to here?" a voice said from behind us. Well, not exactly said, more singingly.

We turned around and saw a bird Pokemon that had a blue abdomen and wings, with a black head shaped like a music note, and a red beak. I spoke first.

"Yes, that would be us."

"Well, SCRAM! We have no use for any of your wares or surveys!"

"Wait...What?" I replied. "We just wanted to join the Guild!"

"SQUACK? Join the Guild?" the Pokemon said. He then turned around and muttered something under his breath. I caught "so young" in it.

"Wait a second, we're not that young!" I said to him.

"Fine, fine, follow me," he replied with a hint of defeat in his voice.

He lead us down a ladder, to the bottom floor and waited for us.

While we were waiting, I asked him a question.

"What's your name, anyways?"

"OH! Sorry for me being impolite. I'm Chatot, the second in command of the Guild."

"Gottcha," I replied back, waiting for the others.

After a few more seconds, we were all standing in front of a large, wooden door.

"Guildmaster! I'm coming in!" Chatot said, opening the doors and walking in. We followed him inside.

When we got fully inside, I looked around. There were chests filled with gold, as well as a large, pink pillow. I urged myself not to touch anything.

"Guildmaster! We have guests!" Chatot said.

Silence.

"Um, Guldmaster? Guildmaster?" Chatot questioned no one in particular.

Suddenly, the large pink pillow turned around extremely quickly. The Pokemon had a large grin on its face, creeping all four of us out.

"Hello, friendly friends! I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff! Welcome to our Guild!"

We were all still shocked at him, so we said nothing.

"So, you want to become a part of the Guild?"

I spoke first. "Yes, yes we do."

"Okay, then, I'll get you signed up! Do you have a name?"

"A name?" I never thought of a name that we would have to be called. After a bit of thinking, though, it came to me. I asked the others if they liked it, and they said they did.

"We'll be Team Terra, then," I said to Wigglytuff.

"Okay then! This'll only take a few moments," Wigglytuff said. "Registering... Registering... YOOM-TAH!"

The last shout made us all jump up about five feet in the air.

"Team Terra is now part of the Guild!"

We began to walk out of the room.

"Wait! I still have things to give to you!"

We came back into the room.

"First off, here is your explorer badge."

Wigglytuff gave all four of us metal badges with a gem in the middle, and two wings.

"Next, we have the Treasure Bag."

Wigglytuff gave us a bag to put our items in. I checked inside of it and pulled out two bands and two bows.

"What you have in your hands are two Power Bands, a Green Bow, and a Red Bow. They increase one or all of your stats if worn!"

"Oh! And before you forget, you need a Wonder Map!"

"No need," I replied. "We already have one."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, then, just wait for dinner."

We all thanked him and walked out of the room.

After a few hours, Pokemon came streaming into the Guild, and, an hour after that, a bell like Pokemon came out from a room on the east side of the cavern.

"Thank you for waiting!" She said. "Dinner's ready!"

A chorus of cheers came up as we all rushed into the mess hall.

After a good time of face-stuffing goodness, everybody left for their rooms.

Everybody, that is, except us.

Chatot saw us and came over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We don't have a room," I replied.

"SQUACK! I forgot that too? I'm so terribly sorry! Let me escort you to your room."

He walked down the west hallway, and we followed him.

He got to the final room and stopped. We looked in and saw four straw beds.

"Make yourselves comfortable! Tomorrow's a busy day!"

We all lay down, and, after a while, I heard light breathing of everybody else. They had all fallen asleep, yet I was still up thinking.

I thought that my mission here was complete, so why am I able to live here still? Is it because of what happened on Earth?

I sighed. My life would never be the same after that, and I knew it. I knew that I had to tell everybody else eventually.

But when? When would be the right time? If I tell them right now, they might hate me even more than they may already. Not to mention Karly, who, I thought, still held a grudge against me.

Eventually, my eyelids began to droop. I stuck onto one last thought before I fell asleep.

At least I'm safe here, and I don't have to tell my friends about what has happened to me.

I then fell into sleep's clutches.

_**End of Part 1**_

**Well, there you have it! The end of part 1 of the story! Just a side note, this will _not_, I repeat, _not_ become a second story. It will stay in this story. Also, I still need OC teams! They will tie into the story somewhat, but I still need them! Anyways, the first part has ended, and the second part is about to begin.**


	11. Chapter 10: Telling the Truth

**And thus begins Part 2! So, to any of my older readers, how do you like the new description and title? To be honest, I was actually thinking of naming them Team Earth, but I changed it to Team Terra at the last minute, and I kind of like it that way. Anyways, thus begins what will probably be my longest part, as I have a lot in mind for it. To end this long authors note, be sure to read and review, rest and relax. Onwards and upwards!**

**Part 2: The Adventures in Wigglytuff's Guild**

Chapter 10: Telling the Truth

I was falling.

I had no idea where I was going, or why I was falling, but it couldn't have been good. Using the reflexes I have learned in my time on this world, I quickly stopped my flipping and landed feet down on the pavement.

"Pavement? What the hell?" I asked no one in particular.

When I looked around, I saw nothing except for one house. I began to walk towards it.

When I got nearer, I looked closer, and began to recognize it. It hit me when I was standing in the street in front of it.

I was standing right in front of my own house.

But, wouldn't that mean...?

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream came from the house, and I covered my ears, falling onto my knees. It was my mothers scream.

When I tried to run away, I ran into another house, which also had the scream. After a while, the screams were filling my head, tears were beginning to form, and I was begging for the screams, bombarding me from all directions, to stop.

"Pathetic," a voice I faintly recognized said. "You are useless."

"And how would I be useless?" I asked him, getting up. The screaming stopped the instant he had spoken.

"You can't even save your own mother."

"I couldn't have saved her! She was dead by the time I walked into the house!"

"But you were standing outside for a few seconds! You could've gotten in there by then! You could've gotten home sooner!"

"Why are you so concerned with this?"

"What? You don't even recognize your own father's voice?"

I was, simply put, stunned. I was talking to my father, who has been dead for over a year? How was that possible?

He stepped out of the fog that was surrounding us and let me have a good look at him. Sure enough, he looked like my father.

"I find it disgraceful that I call you my son," he said.

"Well YOU weren't there to help either, were you?"

"You can't protect anybody, AND you've become a murderer! A murderer! You've killed somebody in cold blood!"

"I didn't want to kill him! I had no other choice, for crying out loud," I practically screamed.

"You had plenty of choices! You could've kept him at bay! You didn't need to stab him!"

"And what are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Good idea," he said before kicking me in the chest, making me hit the ground hard. How was I not awake yet?

I tried to get back up, and succeeded, only to get tripped back to the ground almost immediately after.

"Why won't you fight back?" he questioned me.

I got up, yet an earthquake occurred, causing myself to loose balance. I stayed on my two feet somehow, and answered his question. "Because I won't fight against my father!"

"Well, then, let me finish you off," he said, walking over to me. He seemed completely oblivious of the earthquake. He came up to me, reared back his arm, and brought his fist forward. When it was an inch from my face, I blacked out.

I shot up in my bed, breathing heavily. I looked to my left and saw Karly going back to her sitting position, in which she sits on her knees.

"You were saying things in your sleep, as well as thrashing around. I'm glad that you woke up," she said. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was my dad that woke me up. I didn't want to explain anything, either.

I walked over to the windowsill and put my elbows down on it, then used my hands to prop my head by my chin. I usually did this when thinking or when I wasn't in the mood to talk. At the moment, it was both.

"Something's wrong," Karly said. "I can tell."

I sighed. "What was your first guess?"

"Well, for one thing, your body language is blatantly telling says so." She then pointed to the two red things on her head. "Also, my two horns detect emotions, as well as increase my psychic powers."

"Of course they do," I said without any tone in my voice.

"You were also sleep talking. I'm guessing it was about the dream. You said something along the lines of 'I didn't want to kill him,' or something like that. But, there's no way that that is..." I guess she stopped talking when she felt my emotions through her horns.

The instant I heard her say that, my blood ran cold. At this point, she would find out. This was not good.

"Are you saying that..." she trailed off, astonished.

"Yes," I replied coarsely. "I don't want to talk about it." My eyes began to close, looking down.

I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder, quickly turning me around. I avoided Karly's eyes, as I knew that they would be filled with anger.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" Karly asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Because... I didn't want you guys to treat me differently." I answered, voice trailing off near the end.

"Oh..." she said. "Why don't you tell me everything about what has happened before you came here."

I reluctantly agreed. There was no way I was going to win this fight.

We went back to our beds, and, once we sat back down, I began to recount how hellish my life has been over the past year, starting with the death of my father and ending with me appearing here.

At the end, I was in tears. All of the painful memories had rushed back to me, causing me to stutter.

I dug my face into my legs, crying into them as I tightened my grip on them with my arms.

"My life is ruined," I muttered. I had no idea how Karly was going to react to all of this.

After a few seconds, I felt arms wrap around me, bringing me close to Karly. I cried into her shoulder for a while, before pulling back.

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling.

"Shouldn't we get some sleep?" I asked.

"That might be a good idea," Karly replied. We said our goodnights and fell asleep again.

Thankfully, I didn't have another nightmare for the rest of the night. When I woke up, the light was beaming through the window, and the sun was peaking over the mountains.

I stood up and walked over to the window. Everything that had happened last night slipped my mind as I enjoyed the beauty of the world.

My ears soon picked up on someone walking down the hall, stepping into our room, and then taking a deep breath.

"I'd advice you not do that," I said to Loudred. He was, simply said, shocked that I was awake.

"Well, then, wake them up yourselves," he said, leaving the room.

I went around to everybody and quickly woke them up before we headed out into the main hall.

To put things simply, the guild master was asleep, we got scolded by Chatot, and the other Guild members cheered a weird cheer.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

Chatot then led us up the ladder, to some boards, got a fetch quest, and we set off.

We eventually got to Drenched Bluff, which was indicated on the wonder map. Right in the beginning of the maze-like thing, I asked a question to my teammates.

"Okay, so, who's the leader of our team?"

The other three looked at each other before all pointing at me.

I raised my finger and was about to argue, before lowering it in defeat, hanging my head. There was no way I was going to win this argument.

"Let's go, then," I said, dejectedly, entering the dungeon. The others obviously realized this, as they didn't talk for the whole mission.

After completing the mission and going back to the base, and then getting 90% of our reward money away by Chatot, which we were shocked and mad about (the taxes are too damn high!), we retired to our room after a filling meal.

I was almost asleep when Karly asked me a question.

"Roy? Do you ever wish that you were more... normal, I guess?"

That ended it. I shot up in my bed, trying to contain my laughter. Karly just gave me a weird look.

After a while, I finally got myself under control. "Ahhh, that was a good joke, Karly."

"Joke?" she asked, stunned. "That was an actual question!"

"Yes, but I treat that question as a joke," I replied. "You see, I would rather just not answer that question, as the answer is simple. I would rather not be anybody except for myself."

"But don't you want to fit in?"

"No, I don't. I never wanted to. I found no use in fitting in, as the greatest minds and people never fit in. They were outcasts, yet they came to be the greatest that we have ever known. You know what I mean?"

"Yes. I understand fully now."

We both lay down in our beds and began to fall asleep again until a question popped into my mind.

"Karly?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Can you teach me all of the Pokemon?"

She didn't answer for a little while before saying, "Yes, I will."

A smile spread across my face as I fell asleep.

**Oh god. This took wwwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy too long for me to complete. Well, better late then never. Also, the reason that it took me so long to complete this was that I had this story, and two other stories in my head at the same time. I also have an OC team from somebody. I will not be announcing it until... soon. Finally, the end was rushed as I wanted to get this out quickly. To end this all off, I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
